The Next Generation
by SNRomance
Summary: First ever Fan fiction, Please be kind, about Renesmees life from the age of 16 well physical age. From Nessie point of view. Rated T for safety. Canon Pairings. 5&1/2 years after breaking dawn. My interpretation of what i think should happen after. This story may be long, so slow starting, persevere it will get better! :)
1. Chapter 1

Next Generation,

**I don't own anything, Stephanie Meyer has that joy**

Chapter 1

Hi, my names Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. I'm half vampire and half human, so not what you would call normal. To make this abnormalness even more apparent, I have a special ability, making me even more of a freak.

Why am I telling you this?

Well, my mommy, Bella gave me this notebook for my 6th Birthday (a week ago) , saying that I should start practicing writing at a human speed, and at normal intelligence level of a 16 year old.

How could I have just had my 6th birthday and have the intelligence level of a 16 year old you may be asking?

Lets just say that I grow faster mentally and physically than any 'normal' person. Mind you I suppose i'm lucky, the rest of my family can't develop physically (although they can develop mentally ). I'd better explain.

Big Bomb Shell= My family are Vampires!

Medium Bomb shell= They are all married (apart from me) to someone else in the family.

**Family Links**

Carlisle –Esme {Adoptive Parents of below}

Rosalie-Emmet

Jasper-Alice

Edward-Bella = Renesmee(MEEEEE)

To cut a long story short, Carlisle (Grandpa) turned Edward (Dad), then Esme his mate and wife (Grandma), then Rose and Emmet. Then Alice (Pixie) turned up with Jasper in tow and kicked Edward (Dad) out of his room! Ages later Dad met Bella (Mom) and got married, went on a honey moon and came back with pregnant, with me! When I was born I almost killed Mom so Dad had to turn her, injecting his venom straight into her heart. We've been fine ever since, although soon after I was born the Vampire leaders came to check me out because i'm not exactly normal, anyways , there was no fight that I remember and everyone that went in came out fine, apart from the Volutri who came out with their reputation in tatters.

In case your wondering if i'm that dangerous or venomous, i'm not as dangerous or venomous as, say, the rest of my family, but I wouldn't mess with me because I will tell Aunt Rose and she would revenge me :P!

I have long bronze coloured hair which hangs in ringlets down to my bum, due to my mother and aunts refusing to cut it and chocolate brown eyes, the same colour as my mother had when she was human. My dad was quite pleased about this as this is one of the only things that changed, about mom, when she changed into a vampire, which he minds anyway.

Anyway's this is the stroy of my Life from the physical age of 16

**Hi, this is my first ever Fan Fic so please be nice, Thanks **

**Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own anything but the plot line, Stephanie Meyer has that right. Lucky devil.**

Chapter 2

I woke up to someone gently shaking my shoulder, the heat burned through the thin night shirt that I was wearing, meaning Jake, my werewolf best friend was waking me up.

I opened my eyes sleepily, and looked around my room. Two walls were painted light green and the other two white. The carpet was light beige and had a rug with stones lying in the middle, surrounded by my furniture. On the green wall opposite the door on the other green wall that led out into the sitting room, there were two doors one lead to my walk in wardrobe and the other to my bathroom. But the thing that stood out most was the russet skinned man that was sitting on the end of my bed, looking like he had just got out of bed himself.

I threw myself out of bed ignoring the notebook that had fallen out when I had fallen out and ran over to him, jumping on his lap when I reached him.

"Jake" I shouted my voice muffled due to me having my head buried in his chest.

"Nessie" He sighed back, snaking his arms around me in a comforting way.

We sat there for a couple of minutes not making a sound.

"What are we doing today?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I think we're going hunting later, but that's about it!" Jake replied.

"Yes! I'm starving" I said, jumping off Jakes lap and ran into my closet. I took out some 'old' (worn two times) jeans and a navy T that I stole from dad and went into the bathroom to change.

Two minutes later I came out ready and looking for Jacob. He wasn't where he had been before but there was a note in his place, it read.

_Dear Nessie, _

_Gone home to change and say hi, meet you at the big house in 20._

_Jake_

I took out my phone and replied via text, knowing that he had his phone on his bedside table at his house and that he would get the message when he got there. Once I was done I checked the house for momma and dad and left, knowing that they would be at the big house.

Within half a minute I was there and walking through the back door and up the stairs to the hall way that led to the kitchen. When I reached to end I spotted my dark haired Uncle Emmet standing by the oven, pouring pancake mixture onto a griddle. I crept up behind him and reached out for one of the ice cubes in the packet on the island, meaning to drop it down the back of his pants. I slowly reached forwards and placed the ice cube on the top his waistband leaving my hand there so that it would melt slightly and slide down. It soon melted enough to do this and I stepped back wards gently and kept tiptoeing backwards until I reached the door. Then I pretended that I had only just got here and skipped into the kitchen, again, letting him know that I was here.

"Hi Emmy!" I shouted next to his ear.

He jumped, making me fall backwards in surprise, i mean, he was a vampire and had extra strong hearing so surely he should have heard me come in!

"Hi Titch2" He grinned, grabbing me before I touched the ground, with smile on his face.

"Emmy, don't call me that, you know I hate it! Anyway who's Titch? If I'm titch2?" I replied, pouting.

"Wait and see titch2!" Emmet whispered.

Suddenly a new voice came out from beside the door.

"Em, leave her alone and are the pancakes meant to be making that smell?" Aunt Rosalie demanded.

"Hi Aunt Rose" I said mildly.

"Hi Ness. Em why do you have water dripping from your pants?" Rose asked looking confused.

"I do? And no they are not meant to be making that smell!" Emmett shouted, reaching over, at vampire speed to turn off the oven gas ring. Once the immediate danger of my pancakes being burnt was reduced, he looked down and saw the patch of water on his pants growing.

Meanwhile I had slowly been walking over to Rose, so as not to attract any attention from Emmet who now resembled an angry bear. When I got to Rose I reached out for her hand and quickly showed her the cause of the patch of water. Suddenly she started laughing and I joined in, pausing only to see Emmett's reaction to this bizarre turn of events .This however only made us laugh harder.

About two minutes later somebody cleared their throat in the door way trying to get our attention. I turned around to see dad standing in the door way with momma at his side.

"It's time to hunt, and Emmett you may want to change your pants so that it doesn't look like you've just had an accident" Mom laughed.

Emmett just growled and stormed out of the room muttering profanities as he went.

"Who's going with us dad?"I asked.

"All of us! And isn't that my shirt? " Dad questioned.

"No!" I squeaked, trying not to sound guilty.

"You're as bad at lying as your mother was, so don't try and hide it." Dad Said wryly.

"Whatever you say dad, whatever you say!"I muttered darkly and wondered out of the room with my parents trailing behind me. Time to go hunting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything that's Stephanie Meyers job :) Anyway, last time I forgot to say, thank you to Radio In My Head for reviewing and can people, if they have the time, can they please review and if you didn't like it can you tell me why, so I can improve! :P Thank You for your time**

**Cat **

Chapter 3

When I got out of the house I turned to my father and asked if Jake had turned up yet, my temporary annoyance with him now fading.

" Yes, he is here, he just went up to the kitchen and ate the burnt pancake."Dad said with disgust.

"Hey, it wasn't that burnt so don't be mean!" I replied heatedly, feeling tears coming on due to me being angry. Yet another annoying trait i picked up from my mother, this time though, it came in handy, as dad thought I was upset by his comment and shot over to comfort me. I quickly blocked my dad's mind reading from my mind and put a false front up to distract him.

"Sorry if I offended you Nessie, I won't do it again! "Dad crooned.

"It's ok dad!" I sniffed back, playing it just a little.

Then a welcome distraction came in the form of Rose and Emmett coming out the back door, arguing about god knows what. They were closely followed by Jasper and Alice, who I ran over to as soon as they came out of the door, asking for help on my phone. I quickly held it out for the couple to see and was rewarded with a slight nod from Alice and a small, barely visible thumbs up from Jasper.

"Edward." Alice shouted.

"Yes Alice?" Dad replied politely.

" I hear you are accusing Nessie of stealing your shirt!" Alice accused.

"Well it looks like my shirt." Dad said bluntly.

"Well it's not your shirt, it's Nessie's, the shirt that I bought her for hunting!" Alice shouted, as I stood there concentrating as hard as I could on protecting Aunt Alice's thoughts from my mind reader dad.

Mindreading was his talent, seeing the future was Aunt Alice's talent, Feeling and controlling emotions Uncle Jaspers talent, mental shield against supernatural powers was mommas talent, super enhanced; compassion is Grandpa's ,mothering instincts is Grandma's, beauty (or as dad puts it 'pigheadedness') is Aunt Rose's, strength is Emmett's. All of the super enhanced gifts are just traits that they brought with them in to vampirism from their human lives. I however, am slightly different as I never was just a human so I couldn't bring my strongest trait,so I just flipped what momma could do, flipped what dad could do and put the two together. Ending up with me being able to project my thoughts and be kept out of no-ones head. However these gifts can be developed over time with practice. That is what has started to happen to my gift, basically I can now project my thoughts onto people without touching them. This coincidently can be used to block that person who is being projected upon's thoughts from mind readers like my father, and also if I try hard, project a false image in front of the persons mind, stopping their thoughts from becoming apparent. This is what I was doing now, planting false images in front of Aunt Alice, Uncle Jaspers and my mind's. I could feel myself start to shake with the mental effort that I had to apply to keep the shield in place. Suddenly a voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Ness, Ness, hello? Anybody in there? Is she ok? What happend? Is she hurt?" Jake asked , directing the last part at my parents.

"No, she's just daydreaming, arn't you Ness!" Alice said, shaking me gently to get a response.

I nodded and tried desperately to hang on to the illusions.

"Come on then!" Momma shouted, from the cover of the tree's.

"Coming!" Alice sung back as Dad raced of in to the tree's. She then pulled out my phone that I had given her earlier and started typing so fast that her fingers where as blur. When she was finished she flipped it over to me to read.

_He bought it. Though i'm not sure ur mom did. Keep sticking to your story and me and Jazzy and I will keep this out of our heads! _

I nodded briskly and took off after my dad, slipping my small silver phone in my pocket as I went. I soon caught up with all of them in a clearing, about half a mile in to the forest, they were all waiting for me and Jake who was in to his reddish brown wolf form, running beside me because I was the slowest, thanks to my human side. When we reached the clearing we split into groups of 4. I went with Dad, Momma, Jake and Alice after saying good morning to the others. About half a mile north we sensed a heard of deer and ghosted towards them.

They were standing in a clearing filled with wild flowers and moss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Momma glance at dad with a small smile hint at the corner of her mouth and dad smile back. We all slipped in to a hunting crouch, and sprang. I went for the smallest one, with Dad going for the biggest.

When we finished draining our prey, we gathered together and split up again, this time though, there was a shopping group and a group that where going to go and sort out a grizzly bear problem at a reservation up north. I went with the shopping group along with Grandma, Mom, Jake and my Aunts. First we headed back to the house to get the Jeep, the only car in our collection that has enough room for everyone to fit in.

"Nessie! Go back to the cottage and change out of your hunting clothes!" Alice yelled over her shoulder, heading for the garage, once we had got back to the house.

I sighed and headed out towards the cottage with Jake by my side.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :) \/**

** U Woah that's creepy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, just to let you know i'm going to try and upload once every day. xD

Oh yeah here comes the disclaimer = I do not own any of the characters

****Chapter 4

"Aunt Alice pleeeaaassseee can we go into a book store!" I asked, feeling annoyed that I had given in to coming shopping with her with out the reward of going book shopping guaranteed Most teenagers think that book's are boring and they don't bother to read, but I don't, I think that books are awesome and that you can learn so much from them, I mean you can learn about ancient battles, wars and civilisations or just read something that is made up, a figment of the authors imagination.

"Fine then, but after we have to go in to that pottery shop and get Esme another vase because Emmett broke the last one" Alice bargained.

I jumped up and down excited that I would have some more reading material for when I was bored. Momma put a calming hand on my shoulder and looked around for Jake, who had decided to stay with Momma, Alice, Rose and I when we were shopping, unlike Grandma who had gone to the interior design sections for the big department stores, looking for stuff for the new house we were moving into in the next week.

When Momma saw him she beckoned him over and told him where we were going and to help Alice find Rose.

"Why should I help Alice find Blondie? Surely it's a good thing that Blondie's not here? Maybe we can leave her behind!" Jake exclaimed hopefully.

"Jake! Stop, ok! She was there for me when not many people where, including you, so I suggest you shut up!" Mom snapped, not noticing that Rose and Alice where approaching from behind Jake. They stopped and Rose cleared her throat.

"What was it you where saying about me dog? Oh yes Maybe we can leave her behind!" Rose stated, the last part a perfect replication of what Jake had just said. "Well dog, let me tell you this, I will not stand for you insulting me behind my back, so I would sleep with one eye open!" Rose completed, her voice so filled with venom that Jake was quivering. As soon as I saw this a part of me wanted to go and comfort him.

Huh, what? I wanted to comfort him, what was that about?Uh, ok brain shut up now! He's my best friend! But he does look good with no shirt on. Ok this is going no where and you are being absurd so conversation terminated. What the Hell? your terminating a conversation with your mind, you ARE ba...

Suddenly my internal babbling was cut short by someone calling my name.

"Nessie!, Renesmee! Can you stop having an internal debate and concentrate please? We are almost at the book shop. We will be discussing what you where thinking about later!" Momma requested quietly, her voice upset but still fierce.

That's when I realised that I was holding Momma's hand, having grabbed it at some point during the past 2 minuets it took to walk from Bloomingdales to Waterstones, meaning that she had heard everything that I was thinking as I had used my original gift (projecting what I was thinking in to someone's head via touch) unknowingly because I hadn't known that I was touching someone at the time, so I didn't put my mental barriers up.

"Nessie your doing it again!" Momma muttered, her voice still fierce.

"Sorry Mom!" I replied, finally coming back to planet earth.

"It's ok. Do you know what books you want?" Momma asked, looking interested.

"Yeah, I want to get some fictional books on vampires, so I can see what all of the other types of vampires are like. It's going to be so funny!" I whispered, knowing full well that Momma could hear me.

"Ness, you do realise that we are the only type of vampire." Momma explained looking worried about my sanity.

"Yeah, I know!" I sighed, aspirated, whilst walking into the book shop that we had reached after 4 minutes of walking. I walked downstairs to the children's fiction section and looked for dark covered books. After 4 minutes of searching I came up with 4 series, called Vampire Diaries, Vampire Academy, House of Night and Morganville vampires. These all looked really good and had good reviews so I bought all of the books that the shop had in that series. I got a good laugh when the shop assistant saw the stack of books that I wanted to buy, but, of course price wasn't a problem, so she didn't say anything.

After that we went into the teapot shop bought Esme's Vase and headed home. It had been an awesome day, I could not stop grinning despite Mom's threat from earlier still hanging in the air but I was happy all because I had got some awesome looking books and couldn't wait to read them!

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry that it was uploaded after midnight but it's the New Year!**

**Anyway new chapter tomorrow! **

**Thanks again!**

**Cat **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, 4th chapters here, enjoy.

SM owns everything, yes everything! Noooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

"Renesmee Cullen, you get your butt out here right now young lady!" Mom yelled when we got back to the cottage after our shopping trip. I was in my room, reading about vampires that don't sparkle in the sun.

"Yes Mom?" I asked, whilst coming out of my room, fearing what was coming.

"Ness, don't do this, please, I know a person who used to think of Jake the way you do now, like a friend, sometimes more, and Jake misinterpreted their feelings. In short, he thought that they liked him more than they did, as a girlfriend, and he broke that person's heart. But that person was to nice to say anything and thought that they disserved what they got. Don't make the same mistakes! Please!" Momma explained, looking worried.

"I'll try not to make it seem that I like Jake more than I do, ok! Who was it anyway?" I questioned curiously, the story sounded familiar.

"It was me." Momma whispered.

"You? Wwwhat happened after wards?" I stuttered, fearing the worst.

"He kissed me, I punched him, It broke my hand, he then used my love for him against me." Mom blurted, looking ashamed. A short sharp pang of jealousy shot through me, and the annoying voice from earlier spoke again.

See you are jealous of your own mother for kissing Jake! Said so. Am not! Are so! Am not! Are so! Just shut up will you! Fine, but you can't deny, you do have feelings for him! AS A FRIEND! Touchy Touchy!

"Ness, if you love him as more than a friend, I will be right beside you, supporting you all the way. One thing that I have learnt over the years is that you have to follow true love, if not you'll get hurt." Momma confessed, looking sad. I walked over from where I had been standing and gave her a hug, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"On a brighter note, guess what the humans have come up with this time for vampires!" I said, with a smile.

"Garlic, red eyes and burns in the sun?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Nope, they get marked by this Godess and they go through this thing called the change oh and they spell Vampire differently!" I explained.

"How?" Mom questioned finally curious.

"V-a-m-p-y-r-e-s, and they get a crecent moon tattoo on their foreheads when marked which turns into a swirly intricate design when they complete the change!" I answered.

"Can I read them after you please?" Momma responded.

"Yeah sure!" I approved. "Momma can I go to school when you start again please?" I asked, nervously.

"Why do you want to go to school all of a sudden?" Mom puzzled.

" Well these vampyres go to this special school for vampyres and the main character has tons of friends and seemed to enjoy school, I just want to try that and get some friends." I confided.

"But Ness you know what happened the last time that you where in public." Momma replied with a sigh, you could tell that she wanted to give me what I wanted but couldn't because of what happened last time. I sighed and remembered

_-_-_-_-_-_- Flashback -_-_-_-_-_-_

* * *

Mom and I were in the supermarket, with the scent of humans floating around us invading my head, stopping me from thinking clearly. I hadn't hunted for weeks, choosing instead to eat human food, but what my loving, over protecting family didn't realise was that not feeding makes the cravings worse.

We were in the frozen food isle, Momma was getting some beef burgers for mine and jakes dinner, when a human boy came to close and brushed my shoulder. I instinctively growled at him, causing him to give me a weird look. I felt something touch my shoulder. Moms hand. This calmed me and stopped me from doing something that I would regret later, like biting or drinking from him. I quickly closed supply of air and ran out at barely human speed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_End of Flashback-_-_-_-_-_-_

I looked at Momma and showed her my thoughts from that time in the supermarket, explaining that if I feed when the full vampires fed then I would be ok and that it was because I had just been relying on the human stuff.

"Ok ness, how about a compromise, if the others agree that your ready and if you feed once every week then you can go to school when we move next week, ok?" Momma checked.

"Yeah! Omg I might get to go to school!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Nessie calm, ok!" Momma said with a small smile.

"Ok! Can we go and ask the others now?" I asked impatiently.

"Not at the moment because they are still hunting, but when they get back sure!" Mom confirmed.

"Thanks Momma your the best!" I shouted, my head by her ear.

"Thanks Nessie, now go and read your books, I am really quite desperate to read them, but I can't until your done with them!" Mom explained, giving me a slight push in the direction of my room.

"Thanks again Momma!" I shouted, when I reached my bed. What my Mom didn't realise was that, in saying yes, or compromising, she was giving me someone to play with. Not that Jake wasn't great, he was, but he wasn't a girl, not someone that I could share the latest gossip with or have sleepovers with. My Mom had just made me the happiest girl alive! And with that thought, I fell into my book!

* * *

Hi thanx for reading, as always reviews are welcome!

Cat


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 !**

**Oh my goodness, i can't believe its chapter 6 already!**

**I don't own any of the characters present in this FanFiction just the plot!**

Chapter 6

Half an hour later found me and Momma running towards the house with our ears pricked, listening for the tell tale signs that the rest of the family where back.

CRASH

I turned my head to see Mom give me a knowing glance, which I smiled at, knowing that it was probably a wrestling match between my two uncles that had gone wrong.

We picked up our pace, now knowing that the family where back. Momma was probably anxious to see Dad and I was just anxious to get my future sorted out!

We were about five meters from the house when a large mass suddenly appeared, not three feet in front of me! I quickly put on the brakes and tried to stop but failed. I could feel my self falling but still going forward, I was going to collide in less than a second. A gap suddenly appeared in front of me. I slid through, and hit the ground with a thump. Ouch.

"Ness are you ok?" Momma asked as she came into view.

"Yeah i'm fine, just winded." I said as I sat up. "What did I almost run into?"

"Me!" shouted Emmett as he appeared beside Mom. "Jasper pushed me and I went flying into your path, saw you coming and moved my leg so you wouldn't hit me and break something" Emmett completed, sounding proud that he had thought of it in such a short amount of time.

"Thanks Em!" I muttered with a smile.

"Yeah sorry about that" Jasper said, emerging from the tree's and standing next to Emmett.

"It's fine, just try and be more careful next time when you and Emmett are chucking each other around!" I explained, whilst getting up. We started running again, and reached the house within 2 seconds. I walked into the dining room (in other words conference room), noticing Aunt Alice standing in the corner as I went.

"Conference, dining room, now!" I yelled, making her cover her ear's. Within the next second the family were traipsing into the room, all apart from Jake, who came in about ten seconds later.

After they were all seated I began, explaining what the rules for me going to school where and that they could have every class with me, although I would prefer to have some without them. I then went round and asked whether or not they agreed with me going to school.

"Dad, do you agree?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, seeing as you growth spurts are growing less each day, so none of the humans would notice, although I do wish that you weren't growing up so fast!" Dad explained.

"Momma?" I asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer but worried that she was going to change it.

"I agree with you father, so its a yes from me!" Momma said with a smile.

"Grandpa?" I questioned.

"Yes, of course!" Grandpa answered.

It went on like that for the rest of the table. Everyone said yes, I am so happy! I grinned like a Cheshire cat for the rest of the day, including when I beat Emmett at Wii Play several times over, in fact it might have got larger then, if that is possible!

The week continued like that, getting up, Emmett trying to beat me on Wii, Xbox, Play station, you name it he attempted then after he gave up for the day, going and sorting out my closet. I wasn''t particularly like my Mother on the clothes front, I liked wearing them, buying them (If I wasn't with Alice) and sorting them to give away to charity's when I grew out of them. That's what I am doing now, sorting my clothes, one's that still fit in the box, one's that don't in the bag. I came across the top that I 'borrowed' from Dad and returned it, thinking that he was going to notice if it wasn't there when he packed.

After I had completely cleared my closet of clothes, it was Wednesday, the day before the move. Aunty Rose had decided that she's would take me shopping instead of Aunt Alice, because of my aversion to shopping with her and my desperate need for new clothes. We went to the nearest shopping centre, the Oceana **(It's made up ****),** and went into an adults clothing store, where everyone stared at Aunty Rose. It was annoying because we couldn't have a single conversation that someone wasn't trying to overhear. When we finished in that shop, we went into a cafe so that I could have some lunch. I ordered some French toast and a mug of hot chocolate; this caused some raised eye brows when they saw that Aunt Rose was ordering nothing. After I had satisfied my needs we went into several more shops where we repeated the oogling sequence, we then went home, where I carefully packed up all my new clothes, books, ornaments and bath stuff, all my furniture apart from my bed had been sent ahead, leaving me with a mound of boxes.

Suddenly a sharp nock sounded at the door; and Jake walked in.

"So your packed then!" Jake said with a sigh.

"Yeah, why?" I responded.

"Could you help me pack please?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I answered, jumping up.

"Thanks! I would never get it done without help!" Jake replied as we walked to his room. Grandma had been only to ready to add another room to the cottage, when Jake had asked. I gasped, his room was a mess! there was only one box packed and all his clothes were still in the closet. I took one look, grabbed a box and started throwing clothes into a box. He grabbed a box and helped. An hour later we had finished the clothes and where moving on to random junk that Jake had collected over the years. I was happy, because in the past few days I had been to busy to hang out with my best friend, and it felt good to do that now! Life was good!

**Thank you for reading! Every review is appreciated so please feel free to review! **

**If you didn't catch that the shopping centre was made up well it is so yeah.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors. **

**Thanks Again**

**Cat **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again, sorry that the last chapter was uploaded late, as a reward, you get this chapter on the same day! Any way! **

**I don't own anything! Well I do, I own lots of books, you know paperback's and hard backs, I own clothes, you get the picture. I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 6

We're moving today, leaving the place where I was born. I'll miss it, but on the brighter side we will get to come back and visit and maybe in a 150 years time we can come back and live here again! One can hope!

"Nessie, wake up!" Dad called as he walked into the room at 4 am, not realising that I was already awake.

"I am awake Dad!" I said grumpily, my eyes flashing open and to his face as I spoke.

"Ok, I need you to get out of bed, Jasper needs to get going with the removal truck if he's going to get there before tomorrow." Dad stated, as he whipped my duvet off me causing a tidal wave of freezing air to hit me.

"Daaaaadddd!" I moaned, "It's 4am, sleeping time!"

"Yes, and you can sleep in a minuet, on the floor, and don't say you can't, because you can sleep anywhere!" Dad countered.

"Fine!" I said, hopping out of bed," Happy?"

"Supremely!" Dad muttered, undoing the bolts that held my bed together in under 5 seconds, causing it to fall to pieces, with the mattress on top. He then picked the mattress up and placed everything on top of it and walked out the double doors at the end of the room, leaving me 6 blanket's. I settled down and made myself a nest of blankets leaving one for a cover, and fell asleep.

I woke up feeling refreshed, and was about to sit up when a waterfall of water fell on top of me, making me soaking wet. I screamed. Mom came running in to see a gaping Emmett standing over me with a 10 litre, catering size bottle of water, being poured at an alarming rate all over me.

"EMMETT!" We both yelled, causing Emmett to cover his ears and let go of the water bottle, which then fell onto my legs with a hollow thunk, all of its water having been poured on me.

"Sorry!" He shouted back. " I didn't know that it would empty that fast, nor that Titch2 would scream that loud!"

Dad came running in, pulling a shirt on, as he went. "Emmett, why is my daughter soaking wet? I said wake her up, not drown her!" Dad said mildly."Oh ok, just apologize, it was an accident" Dad completed, having read Emmett's thoughts

"Sorry!" Emmett repeated, this time more sincere.

"Its ok, just don't do it again!" I said, with a grin. Now that I had calmed down, it was quite funny.

"Can you guys leave please so that I can change?" I added as an afterthought. They all traipsed out, looking like sheep. I went over to bathroom and had a shower, wiping the remains of the water off my skin with the towel that I had left out last night. I got ready, drying my hair so that it was straight instead of its usually curliness. Once I was ready I walked into every room, sad that I had to leave my original home. When I got to the living room, I couldn't stop myself, I started crying, letting the pearly tears cascade down my face. Six years and two weeks I had lived here. That's six years and two weeks of memories, that I could forget.

I was pulled out of my sudden lapse into depression by Jake walking in, I tried to turn my face away so that he couldn't see the tears that were streaming down my cheeks, but before I completed the turn, he was by my side, whispering sweet words of comfort in my ear.

My tear's slowly stopped, but my sadness at having to leave the place that I love did not. Jake seemed to sense this and continued comforting me. Mom and Dad soon came in, having just finished taking the furniture and boxes over to the removals van, saw me crying and asked what was wrong. Jake told them that I was just sad that I was leaving my birth place, they then came over and comforted me as well.

It was soon time to go and we all piled into dad's car, and sat there for a few minutes waiting for Emmett to join us, my grandparents had gone up to the new house a day earlier and set up all of the furniture apart from mine, I wanted to do that . Rose and Alice had gone with them to set up school places and assist in any way shape or form. But their original job was to take the cars, that weren't needed today, up to the new place, Grandma and grandpa had each taken separate cars as well. In fact Mom, Dad and Alice had taken a trip up there yesterday in the Jeep, Ferrari and Vanquish (Mom in the Ferrari, Dad in the Vanquish and Alice in the Jeep, Alice looked so funny sitting in the humongous jeep), they had hunted on the way back seeing as they were on foot. Rose had refused to come with us in the car as Jake would be in here and she refused, along with Alice, to let anyone else drive her car.

Emmett soon arrived and we set off, I watched my home disappear into the green foliage and wished that someday I would be able to come back and live in that house again.

**Dear Readers, **

**Thank you again for reading! I know I say that every time but it shows that I mean it, right?**

**As this story progresses I am realizing that I love righting and want to get you lot, reading, involved. I am going to ask you a question with a tally result. Like which male character you would like to go out with the most. And for the men (if there are any) which female character you would like to go out with the most.**

**Male Characters**

**Jake**

**Edward**

**Seth**

**Carlisle**

**Emmett**

**Jasper**

**(contact me if there is any more that you would like me to put up)**

**Female Character**

**Bella**

**Renesmee (Nessie)**

**Rosalie(Rose)**

**Alice**

**Esme**

**Leah**

**(contact me if there is any more that you would like me to put up)**

**Thanks **

**Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sad to say that I have had, NO reviews for the last chapter (at the time that this chapter was written) and the question that I posed. So as a result of this I am extending the final date till the Eleventh chapter is published. **** :...( **

**On an even sadder note I am not happy to inform you that I don't own the characters in the Twilight saga. **

Chapter 8

I woke up, only to realise that I didn't remember falling asleep. I looked over at Mom who flashed me a small smile from the front seat when she realised that I was awake, her alabaster skin twinkling faintly in the rising sun. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard, 4:10am, I'd been in the car for almost a day! It looked like it was going to be a sunny day, which meant that we were going to have to arrive soon or run because we would be in an accident if we carried on with the parents sparkling.

"We will be there in 10 minutes Ness so don't worry we won't have to run." Dad said, once more proving the usefulness of a mind reader.

I stared out of the window, marvelling the beauty of the green, moss covered tree's. Its beauty was similar to that of Forks but the foliage was a darker by a small amount, however not enough for human eyes to notice. I was feeling mellow so I plugged in my MP3 that dad had given me for my first Christmas and listened to the lullaby that he composed for my mother, I knew it of my heart so pictured the notes as he played them. By the time the song finished we had just reached the end of the driveway, so I put my earphones away and watched the scenery go by as we drove down the long driveway that lead to our house.

Finally we reached the house. It was a large wooden structure, in a sort of massive square. On the ground floor one of the walls was entirely made out of glass, however on the next floor up the glass wall had been moved to the other side and on the floor after that the wall moved so that It was on the opposite side to the ground floor, finally the last floor, bar the attic, had a glass wall on the opposite side to the floor above ground floor. On the sides that weren't made out of glass there was regular sized windows, with oak panelling in between. The outside alone was stunning, making me wonder if the outside was better than the inside, I doubted it though as no-body would really see the outside if they came here because they would have been invited. That would mean that the inside was breath taking.

We all got out of the car, Jake and I shaking the cramp out of our legs, Alice was already at the top of the steps at the front by the door.

"Finally, took you long enough!" She mumbled, smiling. I ran up the steps to Aunt Alice, both of us grinning like maniacs because a new house meant that we got to do the one thing that we both loved doing, decorating! It's so fun! Not so fond of the painting though, because it means that you have to wait for it to dry! Boring!

As I walked inside, I thought my eyes might pop out of their sockets! The room had white walls apart from the section of wall that stuck out because of the fire place that was blood red which matched the blood red sofas which where all pointing towards one MASSIVE TV, which said on the label at the top that it was 3D, as if to prove its point there were 12 pairs of 3D glasses sat on the coffee table. I slowly walked through the arch in the wall, that divided the ground floor of our house in two, and in to the open plan kitchen diner. It looked like something straight out of a magazine. The sparkly granite surfaces are shiny and the wooden table is clear apart from a pile of placemats and lit candles in the middle. But the most startling feature of all is the missing piece of floor in the middle of it all, that's not all though, there was a swimming pool straight below. It had no railing around it, so that you could just dive in. Wicked! It looked deep enough so that you wouldn't even bang you head.

"We're going to put railings around that," Dad smirked, "with a gate so that you can dive in anyway, look up Ness, it even has extra levels!" He continued.

I did as he said, my jaw dropping as I went, WOW! The rest of the floors all had the same size hole in the same place!

"Ness come with me!" Alice grinned from beside a lift. A lift, whoa that is a tribute to the pool that I didn't notice the lift before, I thought shaking my head and following Alice onto the plush red carpet that seemed to swallow my feet. She pressed the L button, which closed the doors and set us juddering up to floor L. Suddenly the lift door dinged and we walked out into a room with slanted ceilings which reached the height of the top of the lift on both walls and the other two walls where made entirely of glass. But the best bit of all was the hole in the floor that had been present in every floor, leading into the pool. I stood there in shock for a minute just looking at the hole in my floor. My jaw dropped open in shock, I turned to Alice and tried to say something about the room that was painted to resemble Forks forest. I couldn't. For the first time in my short life I, Renesmee Cullen was speechless!

**OMG that was the hardest chapter to right, ever! **

**But it was worth it! I love it! I really want that house! Did you like the twist with the room painted like Forks Forest? Did you like it? **

**Please review!**

**Cat **


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Readers, Please please please could you review with your thoughts on the story so far! Also its reached the part of the story where the plot picks up! If you review I can give you the first paragraph of the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer= If I owned Twilight I would be called Stephanie Meyer however I am not so I don't.**

_Previously..._

_Suddenly the lift door dinged and we walked out into a room with slanted ceilings which reached the height of the top of the lift on both walls and the other two walls where made entirely of glass. But the best bit of all was the hole in the floor that had been present in every floor, leading into the pool. I stood there in shock for a minute just looking at the hole in my floor. My jaw dropped open in shock, I turned to Alice and tried to say something about the room that was painted to resemble Forks forest. I couldn't. For the first time in my short life I, Renesmee Cullen was speechless!_

_..._

"Oh my goodness! Nessie's speechless!" Alice yelled down the hole.

Emmett's booming laughter met her remark, slightly muffled.

My jaw was still open, leaving Alice to come up and close it. I had a hole in my floor leading down 4 floors into a pool at the bottom. I mean a pool! In the basement of my house! And then there were the paintings on my walls and ceiling, it was the forest that surrounded our old home, in perfect detail. It must have taken days to paint but knowing my family they used vampire speed and did a job that should have taken a week, in a day, not that I was complaining! They also hadn't moved my furniture in to a set position which was good, I could have fun with this room, like making an alarm clock contraption that emptied me in to the pool for a morning swim, or getting down to the next floor without the lift.

I set to work putting my normal furniture in order in my massive room, the luckily someone, probably Grandma, thought to put a bathroom in but what I hadn't noticed before was that there was an extra floor. It was so well disguised that you had to be the other side of the room to see it as the bottom was painted the same as the walls, when you noticed it was then that you noticed the ladder over by the side of the en-suite. I could have a good guess what that extra room was, seeing as I had no room for clothes, like no wardrobe so, it had to be a walk in stretched the entire width of the house, Alice had truly outdone herself. The floor was a mossy green carpet. There was a heap of furniture in the middle of the room just by the room, including some new furniture like brown poufs, a desk and chair. I motioned for Aunt Alice to join me, went over to the heap of furniture and took out a note book from one of the boxes piled beside the furniture and sat on the edge of the hole, my legs dangling. She sat beside me started drawing the shape of the room, she drew different combinations of where I might like my furniture, I pointed to the last one she drew, loving the way the furniture fitted into each other. Aunt Alice nodded and got up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her, her snowy white hand twinkling in the light coming from outside. The sun had risen, and just in time for Jasper to arrive. The big removal van pulled up and Jasper got out moving at vampire speed, to reduce time in the sun. Within half a minute the truck was empty and Jake was on his way back to where we borrowed it from. There was a sudden commotion coming from the ground floor so I decided to go and investigate, the lift was going to be in use so I went down the quicker way, through the hole. I hung by my hands and stared into Rose's surprised eyes.

"Do us a favour Aunt Rose and move out of the way, I'm going to drop!" I said whilst swinging myself back and forth on my floor. She quickly stepped backwards through a glass door that looked soundproof, hum why would it be sound proof? Oh, right, night activities, at least I wouldn't be able to hear them, like when I slept in the old big house; that had been horrible! I dropped onto her floor, landing in a hunting crouch. My eyes raked the room, it was all white with the odd emerald thrown in, and there was a massive bed in the centre of the room, with an emerald cover. To the left of the room there was a door which led to a corridor that stretched the entire width of the house. But next to that was a door leading to a walk in and on the other side another door leading to the bathroom. However there was one more door, It was on the other side of the room and currently had a lock on it. I pointed to the door and gave Rose a questioning look.

"You're Parents Room" Rose explained with a shrug. Then Emmett walked in through the door that leads to the lift. I quickly departed not wanting to see my Aunt and Uncles dubious activities that they go up to when they thought that nobody was around. I walked through the glass doors onto the small ledge and felt under the small platform, trying to ignore the kissing noises coming from behind me. I immediately felt a metal bar which seemed to be present on all of the layers, perfect, I can swing now! I grabbed it and swung onto the next level which was Jakes level. I could smell his sent, it was making me heady. I let go and landed in his personal space. His room was based on the color of oak and off white. It looked good but it wasn't what I needed to see, I needed to see him, I had only been away from him for about half an hour but my chest was already starting to ache, it was only better when we were together or in the same house, so I continued downwards. This time I landed in Alice and Jaspers room, which was so bright it hurt my eyes! This room also had the sound proof glass doors, eewww! I went out on to the ledge and walked around to the other side, it was about two meters thick, easy to walk on! I looked across and saw that Carlisle and Esme also had the glass doors. I quickly climbed down on to the ground floor and saw Mom looking at me.

I climbed around the hole and asked her with a grin whether or not she would care giving me a ride to the top as I needed to go and get changed for swimming.

"I would love to Ness, although you'll have to ask the others if they want to swim with you, I'm not sure if it's wise for you to be swimming alone in that pool, for the first time anyway." Mom explained.

"But won't you come swimming with me Mom?" I asked, saddened that my Mom wasn't going to swim with us.

"Okay, and I will stop of at each level and ask!" Mom bettered, grabbing my hand.

I looked around wondering what the previous commotion coming from down here was.

"It was your Father, hon! He was getting your bed in the lift, bit of a caffufull, but he can't jump to the top and hot drop something so the lift it is." Mom said as she swung me on to her back and tightened my grip around her neck. I clung on as she lept of the ground and landed on the first floor 2 meter ledge opposite Alice and Jasper's super bright room. She then jumped again and landed outside Jakes room. This happened again and we landed in my room. I gasped. My room looked exactly like the plan that I liked. My bed was by the window with the desk next to it, an apple Mac already on it. Whoa they had worked fast. I stood there and stared at the room that was part of my birthday present and was now mine! I jumped of Mom and ran towards the group of vampires that stood where my pile of furniture used to exist. I hugged everyone and turned to Grandma.

"Thank you so much, this is one of the best birthday gifts ever!" I shouted, causing everyone to start laughing.

"Would you all like to come swimming with me?" I asked, knowing that Rose and Emmett would be able to hear even through the closed door and curtain.

There was a mixed chourus of yes's and finally's. I ran to the ladder and climbed on to the small landing outside of my huge walk in. I felt a presence behind me and turned around to see Alice hopping up the stairs behind me already in a bright orange colored swimsuit. I raised my eye brow until she explained that she wanted to show me where everything was. I opened the door and saw what looked like a massive shop full of clothes. Whoa, overboard much Aunt Alice? She led the way over to the swimming section, there was a massive selection of swimwear to choose from, I chose a navy one, causing her to role her eyes at me, oh yeah, I forgot, navy's boring in her books. Aunt Alice left for me to get changed.

When I was ready I came down the steps with a towel in hand. I wouldn't need goggles, the water is repelled by something in my eyes it's quite convenient. I made my way to the queue of swimsuit clad vampires and found myself at the back. I quietly slipped a shield over my thoughts and remembered that my family didn't know that I had perfected my diving skills when I had found a waterfall when I had been hunting. Before that I have been taught the basic skills, normal diving not high diving, so they wouldn't be expecting me to beat them; that would make them relax. I cautiously lifted my shield and checked that dad hadn't noticed; he hadn't. Grandma was scoring, and was going to show us the scores at the end when she would jump in as well. Everyone else went, doing spectacular flips and twists but none of them landing it at right angles with the water.

Finally it was my turn, I stood with my back towards the pool and heard Dad say to Mom that I did know I didn't have to do a high dive if I didn't want to, I snorted, which I know he heard and within a second had showed him my expeditions to the waterfall. I bent my knees and pushed, my head bending backwards, being followed by my body, twisting out halfway, only to complete it. I did this five more times, made sure that my head was pointing towards the water, my legs coming up to vertical, pointed my toes, put my hands over my head in an arrow shape and entered the water. It was just the right temperature, not hot, not cold. I came up for air, not realising that everyone was staring.

"What?" I asked the gawkers.

"Ness, that was similar to the stuff that goes on in the Olympics', how do you know all of that, you have to be talented to be able to dive, practice only get's you so far, you must be supremely talented!" Carlisle said looking like he was thinking hard.

"Can we just swim please and debate later!" I begged. "Grandma can you jump in now please!" I asked, desperate to get the attention off of me. Suddenly I started to feel calmer, I looked over at Jasper, yes he was staring at me, ah well, I don't particularly want to be angry so I wasn't going to complain.

I swam over to Esme, who had just done a classic dive, dive backwards, reach up touch your toes, and straighten up just in time for entry, and gave her a hi-five, we had both made perfect entries. About midnight Jake got home, saw us in the pool, ran up stairs to get changed and dive bombed Emmett, actually landing on top of him. We were laughing so hard i'm sure that if anyone of them could cry, they would., I was crying, but this was different from when we left home, this was happy tears, and that's what I was, happy!

**Ok yes I know that one was long, very long, tying all the strawberry laces in the world together and measuring it to see how long it is long. Ok in short VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV long.**

**Thank you for reading again. The amount of updates may have to be reduced cause schools starting again and its GCSE year so Moms on my back. **

**Sorry if there's any spelling errors or words said differently to how you would usually say them, that's because I don't actually live in the US (I'm English but at the moment write Fan Fiction in American/the best American I can do) so I don't know some of the words they use, at least I'm trying though (i.e Mom not Mum).**

**Thank you again, please REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Reader's,  
I've come up with a solution to my not having enough time to write problem. I'll write it all on the weekend and upload it when I'm meant to, although, you could always speed the process up by reviewing. I have an idea. If I have 6 review's for this story, then I will upload the next chapter! the next day, if not then you'll have to wait 2 day's! J I'm nice! Yay! ß sounds like Alice, lol!  
Disclaimer + Me =Grumpy me = I don't own these characters  
Last Chapter

...,,...-/-/-/-  
About midnight Jake got home, saw us in the pool, ran up stairs to get changed and dive bombed Emmett, actually landing on top of him. We were laughing so hard i'm sure that if anyone of them could cry, they would., I was crying, but this was different from when we left home, this was happy tears, and that's what I was, happy!

I slowly lifted my head from my pillow, not daring to believe that it was the 18th of October, the day I got to go to school. It was 5 day's since we had the diving competition, it turns out that I won due to my talent. I looked to my bedside table for my alarm clock, that had the date on it, and I saw that it was the 18th October 2011 (A/N yes I took it back a year (: ). I jumped up from under covers, ran up the ladder and into my closet, I had to be quick if I wanted a swim before school, The Aunts, as I had nicknamed them, wanted to give me a makeover before school and I had 1 hour to swim, wash my hair and get dress, to give them ½ hour to work on me. Sometimes it was really helpful that I didn't need to eat before school, also if I hunted every week, I didn't have to eat the horrible human food. Yay! I ran through a list of pro's and con's for going to school in my head as I got into my navy swimming costume, climbed down the ladder and walked over to the hole. Bent my knees and pushed off doing several front flips and entering the water feet first. I spent the next half an hour doing lengths in the pool. I finally got out and went over to the lift which had a pile of towels sitting next to it, dried myself and rode the lift up to the 'loft'. I quickly walked into my bathroom, stripped of my swimming costume and chucked it into the basket, along with my towel. The basket was actually a pipe that led down to the washing basket on the ground floor. I then jumped in the shower and washed my hair thoroughly to remove all traces of the chlorine that had saturated my hair when I had been swimming. I slowly walked out of the marble walk in shower, grabbed a robe and walked into the makeup section of my bathroom, it consisted of a ledge big enough to hold all of the products that Aunt Alice had forced on it, a mirror above the ledge and a chair for me to sit on while my Aunts worked on me. Currently my Aunts where standing in a corner with my mom.  
"Mom!" I shouted, relieved that there would be someone to stop my Aunts from going overboard. She flashed me a smile and opened her arms so that I could come and give her a hug, which I complied. After about 5 seconds I heard a clucking, and stopped hugging mom long enough to see Aunt Rose holding a pair of dark blue demin jeans and a white eyelet lace T-shirt. I ran up the ladder and into my closet to get changed. Once I was done I went down into my bathroom again and let The Aunts work their magic. It took about half an hour, leaving us 15 minutes to get to school.  
When The Aunts finished I grabbed my bag and took the dry way to the ground floor. This dry route was a very sharp dropping zip wire, I had made it on my third day here, due to the slowness of the lift. Yes it may be dangerous but, seeing as there was a pool beneath me the worst thing that could happen would be the wire breaking and me landing in the pool. This time however it did not happen, I flew down on my new inter-house transport and landed gracefully, on my butt, at the bottom on the landing mat. As if to prove that my new method of getting to the ground floor wasn't good enough, The Aunts and Mom landed in a hunting crouch beside me without the need of a wire that had to be reeled in whenever somebody wanted to dive in. I got up and stalked out to the garage where everyone apart from Grandpa and Grandma was waiting. When they all saw Mom , The Aunt's and I they all started scrambling for a place in a car with their mate. I just stood back and watched the termoil, not really caring who I was in a car with. A warm hand crept around my waist, alerting me to the fact that Jake was standing out watching as well. I looked over at his chest, searching for his eye's, I followed his neck up to his face and finally found what I was looking for.  
"BEEP BEEP!" The horn blasted, telling me that everyone was waiting. A door was open on each car, I sighed, knowing that Jake would have to go in the opposite car to me. I ran to the Ferrari, knowing that it would be the car that my parents where in. I wanted to be with them on my first day, seeing as it was a historical moment and all. The other car that was being taken was Rose's Convertible, and seeing as Rose was the only person allowed to drive her convertible, it would be Rose driving and Emmett in the passenger seat. I quickly got in and saw jasper next to me with Alice on the other side of him. I looked at the front two seats and saw that I had been right, it was my parents in the front.  
"Why is their only one seat available in the other car if both of you are in here?" I asked as I heard a clicking sound from the other car, I looked over and saw the roof being lowered.  
"Because Rose wanted to go to school with the roof down, just to see if the new hydraulic pistons would hold when they were going to school. I saw that there would be no rain today so it's all good. There wasn't enough room in the boot for the roof if the bags where in there so they are in the seat that Jasper or I would have been sitting in!" The Pixie explained as we raced out of the garage.  
I nodded my head, plugged my earphones in and listened to a man named Mika sing about colours. I soon found myself losing track of where we were as the song progressed. During the second chorus I sang along in my head.  
I tried to be like Grace Kelly, mmmm  
But uh the looks where to sad, uuuhhh  
So I tried a little Freddie, mmmm  
I got an answer to mmmmmiiiiiiiiinnnneee,  
I can be Brown  
I can be Blue  
I can be Violet sky  
I can be urple,  
I can be purple  
I can be Anything I like.  
Gotta be green  
Gotta be mean,  
Gotta be everything more.  
Why don't you like me,  
Why don't you like me,  
Walk out the...  
Suddenly my earphones where pulled out of my ears. I opened my eyes to see a pair of butterscotch one's staring back at me.  
"Hello? Anyone in there? We're here Ness!" Mom whispered, having lent over the head rest.  
" Oh my goodness, really?!" I muttered looking out of the window.  
"Yes Ness really!" Mom replied happily.  
I quickly opened the door and stepped out into the brisk, cold morning air, to 2,346 eye's staring curiously at me. I froze.

-/-  
Lol cliffy! I've never written a cliff hanger before, it's surprisingly fun!  
Ok thank you for reading, I have had NO reviews so please!  
Thank you

oh and I dont own Mika's song, it's called Grace Kelly and its epic!  
Cat


	11. Authors note please read! Important

The last chapters A/N have been a bit confusing so here is a simplified version;  
I will, from now on update every Friday (UK Timeing's) and once on Saturday's and Sundays due to a want for longer chapters which take more time! Due to lack of interest I am terminating the polly thingy m-bob that I had going in the last couple of chapters.

Hope that cleared it up for you!

Cat


	12. Chapter 11

**Dear Reader,**

**Thank you again for reading! **

**Cat **

**...**

_Last time_

_I quickly opened the door and stepped out into the brisk, cold morning air, to 2,346 pairs of eyes staring curiously at me. I froze._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Mom tugged on my arm, her cold flesh touching the skin on my arm. She started pulling me along after feeling how petrified I was.

When we got to the office I came out of my stupor and was handed my schedule by Dad, it read;

First Period French **Mr Montgomery **_Jake_

Second Period  Geography **Mrs Chunger **_Jake and Rose_

Third Period  Physic's **Mr Ruler **_ __

Fourth Period  Calculus 2 **Mr Hatt **_ Jake and Edward_

Fifth Period  English **Mr Mostach **_ Bella_

_Lunch B_ _All Family_

Six Period  Gym **Coach Whistler **_ Alice, Bella, Rose_

I stared at my timetable, glad that I didn't have every lesson with a family member; it would give me a chance to make new friends. Yet because I had my other lessons with a family member, I would still have some familiarity.

"Ness? Do you like your timetable? Do you want me to change it?" Mom asked sounding worried.

"Relax love, she's just shocked that she gets to spend time with us and spend time away from us which will allow her to make new friends!" Dad consoled, while patting Mom on the back.

I flashed a smile at them while dancing over to Jake. I knew we had three of the same classes, including the first one.9

"Are you ready for your first class Ness?" Jake asked when I reached him.

"Yes!" I squeaked, sounding like Alice. I heard a snort come from dad, which was quickly covered by the bell. Jake and I walked off to first lesson, ignoring the jealous and longing stares that both me and Jake where receiving. There was a dead silence as we stepped out of the office, while everyone checked us out, then the whispering started. The worst thing was I could hear everything that they said about me and my family. I automatically slipped my hand into Jake's seeking comfort. I blocked my thoughts from him too and thought about our relationship. Sure Jake was my best friend, but when I thought of him like that I felt a longing that didn't stop until I was in his arms again, our relationship was getting complicated due to these feelings for him, I knew that he didn't return these feelings so I didn't try to explain them to him in case I ruined what we all ready had. A collective sigh of disappointment rang through the watching crowd when they saw that we were all matched up or seemed to be all matched up, then the babbling started. I could hear people saying that they were going to try and get Mom to go out with them and ditch Dad! I could hear people graphically describing what they were going to do to Rose for the looks that their boyfriends where giving her. I could hear them talking about me.

We eventually got to the class room and sat down in some spare seats at the back, I figured that everyone would stare at me less there. I was wrong; they still found a way to gawk at us. I sat there watching a group of giggling girl's who kept throwing flirty little look's at Jake every minute. I slipped a sly glance at Jake, he was staring at me. I felt a small amount of blood flood to my cheeks, it wouldn't be noticeable to a human eye's, but it would be noticeable to someone with super eyesight, like Jake. He put his hand on my arm, calming me down and making me notice that the chair was bending in my hand, leaving me with a massively deformed chair. I quickly flattened it back to its previous state, not noticing that a tall, tan, blond had walked over from the group of flirty girl's.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! Do you want to come and hang out with us later? You don't have to hang out with that piece of trash just because you live with her! Come with us and we'll show you a real good time!" The girl called Lucy said in a false high voice while flipping her hair and smiling a massive grin that would have scared lions.

"No thanks, don't hang out with psychotic b****es that insult my family, and look like they've had plastic surgery before they are even 18." Jake sneered.

"Uh excuse me by A) I haven't had plastic, B) Yes she is a piece of trash because those jeans are from Wal-Mart!" Evil girl shouted jubilantly.

I quickly stood up, turned around and flipped the seam of my jeans over; there on the label was a Dolce and Cabana label. Once I was sure that they had seen the label I walked up to her and took the plastic surgery business card with her face stamped on it from her pocket. Underneath her face was the caption 'our most satisfied customer!' I showed everyone that was watching, took a photo on my phone and placed it back where I found it, peeking out of her bag.

"Not everything is about clothes you know, something's are more important, like family and friends!" I explained to her furious face.

Talking about family, we could hardly say that Mom and Dad where my parents, so the story was that Grandpa... oops Carlisle and Esme where the adoptive parents, then Mo...Bella, Emmett and Alice where Cullen's after they took Carlisle and Esme's name, they where all adopted separately. Rose and Jasper where posing as twins and their last name was Whitlock. Dad, I mean Edward was meant to be my brother and we had both taken Cullen as our last name. The plan this time was to be normal as possible, act like a normal human.

Suddenly a man walked in to the room, he was dark haired yet balding, with brown eyes. They weren't chocolate brown like mine, they were a washed out brown, a soulless colour. In a low nasal voice he addressed the class in French asking if any of us understood what he was saying and if we did could we please put up our hand. I put mine up; surprised that no-one else had understood. He had spoken at such a slow rate that it was almost too easy to understand. He then pointed a finger at me and said "Are you fluent? Reply in French stating your favourite movie."

I answered in fluent French and stated that yes I was fluent and my favourite film was the 5th Harry Potter.

He nodded and relied in French again, "Is French the only language apart from English that you know?"

"No, I shall write you a list in a minute!" I stated knowing that I would have extra time on my hands later while everyone else was doing their work.

"Ok!" He answered in English, and then turned to face the rest of the class.

"I shall hand out a test to see how much you know, it gets progressively harder as you go through the test, so when you have completed as much as you can, please put your papers on my in-tray." He boomed, his voice vibrating around the huge room that had words written in foreign languages on the walls. He then walked around the room handing out the test papers and making everyone sit in test formation. When the last paper had been handed out, we were told to start causing a large flurry of paper as everyone turned theirs over. The first part was English to French and I had no difficulty with it, I moved on to the French to English part, again I had no difficulty with it, the same happened on the all in French part. Seeing as I had some time on my hands, I took my notepad out of my bag and began writing out the list of languages that I spoke.

_List of Languages that Renesmee Cullen speaks._

_English_

_French_

_German_

_Spanish_

_Italian_

_Swiss_

_Dutch_

_Welsh_

_Latin_

_Russian_

Once I was done I paused and admired my work. It was true, I could speak all of these, Grandpa and Dad had taught me over the past 6 years, starting with the languages at the top that have a Cyrillic Alphabet then moving on to languages that didn't as I grew. To any onlooker I would have looked like a sponge, a rapidly growing sponge, but still a sponge that absorbed information instead of learning it.

After I was done admiring my work, I stood up, folded my work over so that no-body could see, walked up the isle between tables, avoiding the stiletto clad foot that was hurriedly stuck in my path. I put my paper down in the in tray but slipped the list of languages that I spoke down on his desk.

He gasped, looked up at me with stunned eyes and rapidly started jabbering away in French.

"WOW! That's a lot of languages! You don't mind if I ask your siblings and parents for conformation do you?" He asked nervously, wondering if I was going to make a fuss like I wanted to, instead I said that I didn't mind him asking my siblings and 'parent's'. He walked over to the trays in the corner and fished out a piece of paper, wrote out a note and handed it to me.  
"Take this to the office and come straight back!" Mr Montgomery stated, whilst passing the note to me. I walked out of the room, took my phone out of my pocket and texted dad.

_**Edward, can you give Carlisle the heads up about the **_

_**School phoning later about the amount of languages that I speak please.**_

I had got to the cobble lined pavement outside reception by then and was making my way towards the door at the end of the block. The gravel crunched beneath my feet as I made my way towards the door. A vibrate made me pause beside the door. I looked down at my phone and saw that I had a text, it was from Dad.

_**Ok! Did you leave a couple of the more obscure one's of the list?**_

I hurriedly typed a reply, wanting to get out of the cold.

_**Yes, the Mandarin, Jin, Portuguese, Mexican, Hebrew, Arabic, Greek, Romanian, Irish, Welsh and Gaelic.**_

After writing this I walked into the office and gave the receptionist the note. Her forehead creased as she took in the note that sir had written. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, alerting me to the fact that I had a new message.

"So you speak 10 languages?" The receptionist responded scathingly, her eyes accusing me with lying.

"Yes!" I lied. But in my head I was saying correcting her, saying that I actually spoke 21 languages.

"You're lying!" She replied, her tone mocking.

"Actually, Nessie's not lying! You would be able to tell if she was, she looks at her feet all embarrassed!" Dad said from behind me.

The receptionist looked uncomfortable now that there was another person in the room. I looked at the receptionist a bit closer and realised that she was looking at Dad with major lust in her eyes. EWWWWWW! Just EWW! That was my Dad! Couldn't she think that about...Emmett? Dad shook his head warningly and spoke in a soft dangerous voice.

"If you ever threaten any of my siblings, adoptive or not, then I will make sure that you will lose this Job and not be able to find another! Got it?" Dad threatened protectively.

"Yes?" She offered, sounding dazed.

"Good, now you were finding cover for her lesson." He responded, still sounding dangerous.

The receptionist called the staff room and asked if anyone was willing to cover a French class that was taking a test for a few minutes. There was a second of silence and then a loud confirmation came over the line. She told them where to go and hung up looking bored.

"He's on his way!" She answered, responding to the unanswered question that she imagined was in the air, but thus, it was not as we had all heard the conversation. Dad and I walked back to our classes and apologised for our extended absence, saying that it was the receptionists fault, meanwhile Dad had said that he needed the toilet, but couldn't find one with toilet paper. Whilst I had been gone Mr Montgomery had marked my paper and had gone on to marking Jake's who had finish 5 minutes after me. While I had been learning all of the languages Jake had learnt a few, the ones that I had written down on the sheet. It seemed that Jake had also written a list of Languages that he spoke, although he had put down all of the languages that he knew. Mr Montgomery had said that we could amuse ourselves for the last 10 minutes of the lesson, meaning that we went outside and practiced our baseball throwing and catching skills, Aunt Alice had said that there was a thunderstorm coming so that meant that the family would be playing baseball in a clearing that we had found when hunting. I was pleased, it had been ages since I had last played baseball, and then Mom had been so scared that I would hurt myself.

Soon it was time to go in, so we went back into the classroom, picked up our bags and walked out, again stepping around the leg that was stuck out to trip me up. As I walked to the next class Rose appeared on the other side of me, her arm looping through mine effortlessly. We trudged into the next class, Geography. With a groan I slid into a seat beside Jake, Rose was on my other side, with the empty seat, we were at the back yet again so that it was harder for people to stare, but the thing that had made me groan was the mass of shiny peroxide blond hair that had moved into the room after us. It was Lucy, the evil girl from French.

...

**Hi! **

**Hope you enjoyed that! It took me ages! And really annoyed my friends!**

**Please can you review! Pity please? **

**Thank you again. Another one tomorrow! **

**Cat **


	13. Chapter 12

**Heya! I'm back! It's a short one today, cause I only have a day to right it! I like Exclamation marks! Oh yeah so, the story so far,**

**Ness reads a book and wants to go to school, goes and meets an 'evil b****'! **

**Yeah, sooooooo here comes the bit I hate!**

**I don't own any of it! Apart from the students at this high school, YAY! **** I still sound like Alice! **

**...**

_Previously..._

_Soon it was time to go in, so we went back into the classroom, picked up our bags and walked out, again stepping around the leg that was stuck out to trip me up. As I walked to the next class Rose appeared on the other side of me, her arm looping through mine effortlessly. We trudged into the next class, Geography. With a groan I slid into a seat beside Jake, Rose was on my other side, with the empty seat, we were at the back yet again so that it was harder for people to stare, but the thing that had made me groan was the mass of shiny peroxide blond hair that had moved into the room after us. It was Lucy, the evil girl from French._

_..._

Chapter 12

Oh no, not her again!

"Ness, are you all right?" Jake asked, having not noticed the unnaturally blond head bobbing towards us. I nodded and pointed her out. Rose asked what was wrong; I immediately placed my hand on her bare arm and showed her what had happened at the beginning of first hour, she clenched the table in anger, I could tell that she wanted her hands to be around Lucy's neck instead of around the table. Suddenly there was a grinding noise and a handful of crushed plywood appeared on the floor underneath the table. I kicked it over towards Lucy's sycophants, to make it look like it was their fault. Rose gave me a grateful look and resolved to glaring at the back of Lucy's highly polished head.

Soon the class started and who I assumed was Mrs Chunger started telling us about the topics that we would be doing this year. We had just got to the part where she was handing out folders when a boy who sat at the front, put up his hand and reminded her to do the register. The red-haired teacher complied and started going down a list of names, when she got to the C's, I was getting ready to answer my name, nervous that the Lucy girl was going to throw a fit that we were in to of the same classes. After what seemed like eternity, she got there and called out over the babble of students,

"How do you say this? Ren-ays-me Cullen?"

"Um, yes miss and it's pronounced Ren-es-may." I corrected gently, not wanting to be accused of being cheeky. There was a flurry of activity at my name, people whirled around and stared at me, I cringed into Jake, not liking the attention. They all turned back to the front when Aunt Rose started giving them death stares, asking their friends who the blond was. I smiled when I realised what Rose had done, she had taken the attention off of me. I quickly thanked her and reminded her that her name was coming up as we were nearing the end of the register. When we got to her name and she had replied, all of the boys turned around and stared at her with lust in their eyes. But they snapped out of it when the teacher had started talking again.

"Right, now that we have got all of the adminy stuff out of the way we are going to go around the class and say our names, our ages, if we have any siblings who they are and if we have any pets. We shall start at the back with you!" Mrs Chunger stated, pointing at a boy on the left of Rose.

"Umm, hi, my name is Christian, i'm 17 years old and I have no siblings or pets." Christian told us, his voice was very deep.

Next it was Rose's turn.

"Hi, my name is Rosalie Whitlock and i'm 18 years old. I have five foster siblings and one twin, his name is Jasper. The rest of the siblings are called Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Nessie and Jacob, we have no pets. All of my siblings are together and we are a very close nit family. Oh and my boyfriend is Emmett." Rose said, pointing us out when she said our names. Then it was my turn, I took a deep breath.

"My name is Renesmee Cullen although I go by just Nessie, I am 17 years old, have one older brother called Edward and five adoptive brothers and sisters. Their names as Rose has already told you are Jacob, Rose, Bella, Alice, Emmett and Jasper. I love diving off my bedroom floor into the pool in the basement and have no pets. I was adopted along with my bother by Esme and Carlisle Cullen along with the rest of my siblings." I concluded, ignoring the gasps when they realised I wasn't joking about the pool in the basement and diving into it of my bedroom floor.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black, I am 18 years old and I have the same adoptive siblings as Rose and Nessie. We have no pets and I also enjoy diving off of my bedroom floor into the pool below." Jake stated, looking annoyed at Lucy's sycophants for hanging on to his every word.

The class continued and I learnt every single person's name in my class, along with their age, siblings and pets. I was almost asleep by the last person if it wasn't for Jake who kept on prodding my arm to stop me from falling asleep. Finally the bell rang and I walked off to my next lesson, dodging the hands that kept trying to find their way to my backside. With 3 minutes to spare I reached the only class that I had alone and walked in to find that I didn't have this class with Lucy Calzone. I found a seat at the back and sat down, Time to see if I could last without my family!

...

**Sorry, that was shorter than I thought it would be! **

**Ahh well, you'll have another short one tomorrow! My DVD's came today! YAY! Season 6 Doctor Who here I come!**

**Thank you for reading, I'll try and put in some more Nessie and Jake alone time soon.**

**Cat**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello! I'm back! This is the Sunday post so after this you have got to wait until Friday! Right, may seem a bit bubbly, but what the heck! (I've just been watching Doctor Who Season 6, making me pick up some of the Doctors traights! So please excuse me if this goes a bit AWOL! **

**I don't own any of the original characters from the Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer has that privilege. **

**Thank You sooooo much **Annie LeexTELL ME YOUR STORYx for reviewing frequently.

...

_Previously..._

_With 3 minutes to spare I reached the only class that I had alone and walked in to find that I didn't have this class with Lucy Calzone. I found a seat at the back and sat down, Time to see if I could last without my family!_

_..._

Chapter 13

When I walked into the classroom, most of the seats where already filled, leaving me with a few empty places next to random people. I chose the place with the friendliest looking person in it, she had red curly hair and jade green eyes that seemed to sparkle with mirth even though her shoulders where tense.

"Hi, I'm Nessie, is this seat free?" I asked, curious about why no-body was sitting besides such a friendly looking girl.

"Yeah it's free! I'm Georgina, but you can call me G. Nice name by the way, Is it short for anything?" G asked, actually looking interested and not just asking because she felt it was common courtesy to do so.

"Thanks G and yes Nessie is short for something which you will find out in a few moments when the teacher gets down to Cullen!" I whispered because the teacher had started the register. G sat the patiently waiting for the moment when she would find out my name; finally the Mr Ruler called out my name, although he said it correctly unlike Mrs Chunger. G flung a piece of paper across the table, nearly making it fall of the table in her haste, it read.

_**Renesmee, Whoa that's a name and a half; no offence! **_

I quickly checked that the Mr Ruler was occupied and wrote back.

_**None taken and yeah, you can see why I go by Nessie**_

G nodded and checked the front again, there was no-one coming so she wrote back.

_**Do you wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?**_

I paused, I needed to appear to eat but I couldn't do that at their table so I wasn't sure what to do. I looked at my timetable, realised that Dad was in my next period and sighed in relief.

_**I dunno, have to ask my sibling's, they are very protective and can panic very easily! **_

We then spent the rest of the period exchanging information about ourselves. It turns out that she was interested in horse riding, texting and hanging out with her mates. I quickly sent Dad a mental message saying that I had made my first friend, to be nice next lesson and asking him about what I should do at lunch. When the bell rang we both headed off to our next lesson which was Calculus 2, on the way we met Dad and Jake, who both politely introduced themselves as my brothers. G seemed to like them ok but I wanted to know what she thought of them really, like on the inside and what they thought of her, not just the outer facade that they could be putting on, so I asked Dad. His response was to take his phone out of his pocket and send me a message.

_Ness, stop worrying, she likes all three of us and Jacob and I like her back._

_Your Mom says hi by the way. _

I glanced at Dad, he gave me the crooked grin that he has had so much time to perfect. Finally we got into Calc and sat down, Dad on the far right, then G, Me and finally Jake on the extreme right. I sighed when I saw the colourless head come into the room, Dad however was less restricted and growled, low enough that humans couldn't hear, but I still could. I shot him a glare that clearly said that I didn't want him interfering in my personal business, well he would have got the message from my glare had my thoughts not reached him before my daggers did. Lucy stalked up to the desk in from of me and sat down gracefully. The teacher walked in and took the register. Lucy excused herself to the restrooms shortly after. The teacher started telling us about what we would be covering this semester, causing me to temporarily blank out. The next I knew it Mr Hatt was standing in front of me snapping his fingers under my nose, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Seeing as you weren't paying attention to your lesson plan Renesmee, you can go and find where Miss Calzone has got to!" Mr Hatt snapped. I got up, walked out of the classroom, spotted the Ladies sign on the wall further down the corridor and opened the door. As soon as I stepped in to the room I spotted Lucy standing in the far corner, facing me. She walked towards me and raised her hand as if she was going to wave.

"Well well, look what the cat brought in! Still have you hunk to protect you huh? See if he can protect you from this!" Lucy snapped as she brought her hand down sharply over my left cheek.

I put my hand up to my face, it stung badly, almost as if a wasp had bitten my cheek 100 times over in different places. As I put my hand up to my face Lucy stalked out of the room, her head held up high as if she was proud of what she had just achieved. However my thoughts counteracted hers, there would be hell to pay for this and it wouldn't be me paying it, it would be her.

...

**Hi thanks for reading! **

**There will be a longer one on Friday as a result of a long week slogging away at my laptop! And consequently driving my friends mad! **** They'll live...**

**Thanks again, please don't forget to review! **

**Cat**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! **

**Had a pretty depressing week! Some friends had some issues that they couldn't talk about to anyone else and then it SNOWED! It rarely snows where I live so I have to make the most of it! Knowing our luck it will have faded and melted my Monday so we won't have another day off school to play in the snow. My snow man's head and most of its body fell off so i'm gonna have to fix that tomorrow. Anyway, waffling, should stop! Sorry about the lateness, I combined both chapters and am going to upload today's chapter later.**

**I don't own this, wish I did but I don't, you know who does.**

...

_Previously..._

"_Well well, look what the cat brought in! Still have you hunk to protect you huh? See if he can protect you from this!" Lucy snapped as she brought her hand down sharply over my left cheek. _

_I put my hand up to my face, it stung badly, almost as if a wasp had bitten my cheek 100 times over in different places. As I put my hand up to my face Lucy stalked out of the room, her head held up high as if she was proud of what she had just achieved. However my thoughts counteracted hers, there would be hell to pay for this and it wouldn't be me paying it, it would be her._

...

Chapter 14

I walked out of the bathroom, my cheek still stinging from the slap. Before I could get to my classroom, Mom appeared at the other end of the corridor, she looked angry enough to have steam coming out of her ears. I flew into her arms, my head automatically burying into her shoulder, I didn't care that her skin resembled a block of ice, she was my mother and I needed comfort. My tears slowly dried but my momma continued comforting me, despite the amount of time she was missing in class.

"Momma, how do you know what happened?" I sniffed, my voice cracking.

"Alice" Mom whispered. Oh, that meant that Aunt Alice had had a vision of me. These where rare as she really had to look to see me because I was something that she hadn't experienced so couldn't see.

Suddenly there was a bang further down the corridor which was closely followed by Dad storming out and running at human pace over to me. This was followed by Jake doing the same, which was followed by Mr Hatt. Mom tightened her arms around me, silently assuring me that all was going to be fine. Mr Hatt turned to face us, his face resembling Moms only less scary since Momma was a vampire.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL OUT OF CLASS YOUNG LADY? YOUR INSTRUCTIONS WHERE TO FETCH LUCY AND COME STRAIGHT BACK NOT SCIVE OFF CLASS, WE ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE, FET..." Mr Hatt shouted, suddenly stopping when he saw Mom standing with her hands placed lightly on my shoulders, the lust clear in his eyes.

"Fetch your siblings!" He muttered, all the wind taken out of his sails.

Mom refused to leave my side so Dad went around to all of the classes that had one of us in it and got our family out, telling the teachers that it was a family emergency. While Dad was gone and we were walking to the head masters office, Mr Hatt was telling Mom, Jake and I how they would assess the situation and come up with a solution. I currently felt horribly embarrassed for causing so much trouble, so a faint blush could be seen on me cheeks if you looked close enough.

Finally we got to the office and were told to wait outside with the rest of the family, who had arrived next to us on the walk here, so that Mr Hatt could explain what had happened. When the door closed, everywhere I looked was met with questioning eyes, I knew they wouldn't judge me even if I had done something wrong as there where worse things to slip up on, like blood lust and feeding which I had been finding reasonably easy to repress. To answer all of the questions that they surely had, I motioned for everyone to touch my hand, waited for them to comply and closed my eyes in concentration, pushing my thoughts into their heads. I gave them a run through from the earlier confrontation in French, glossed over the other lessons and then gave them a rundown of what happened in the girls bathroom. As I showed them this, I let my eyes open and waited for some sort of reaction, letting my memories flow free. When I got to the part where Lucy slaaped me gasps and low growl's filled the short expanse of corridor.

Just as I had finished showing them this and they had lifted there freezing fingers off my burning palm, the door opened and we filed in resembling sheep, holding the door was a man who must have been the principle. What pleased me most was that he looked fair and most of all, like he really didn't want to be in this position.

"I assume that you are the one that was supposedly skipping class?" Mr Principle said kindly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he talked, reminding me of Grandpa Charlie.

"Yes sir." I replied respectfully, wanting to impose a good impression.

"Mr Hatt here said that he was informed by Lucy that you where intending to skip the rest of school. Is this true?" The Principle asked as I glanced over at his name plate. He was called Mr Glacen.

"No Mr Glacen it most certainly is not! It is my first day here, what incentive would I have to skip?" I responded thoughtfully.

"I must admit, I have thought long and hard about that and have always come up blank!" Mr Glacen admitted, looking pointedly at Mr Hatt, who was starting to go a nasty purple colour.

"But what about Lucy's testimony?" Mr Hatt asked in a strangled voice.

"Mr Hatt, if I may, I believe Lucy's testimony to be false as I was with Renesmee as soon as she came out of the bathroom, she mentioned nothing about skipping. Also I believe she was crying, due to Lucy slapping her." Mom interrupted, looking at the teacher like she wanted to eat him, which was of course entirely possible.

"Slapped her?" Mr Glacen asked looking appalled. "Renesmee is this true?"

"Unfortunately, Mr Glacen, yes!" I confirmed.

"Get Lucy in here now Mr Hatt!" Mr Glacen snapped, running a hand through his short greyish brown hair. Mr Hatt ran out of the room with his cheeks red enough to fry a piece of chicken. When he was gone Mr Glacen spoke again.

"I am so terribly sorry for your ordeal, especially on your first day in our school, if there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to call me!" Mr Glacen said sticking out a large beefy hand.

"It's no problem Mr Glacen, just make sure you keep your students away from our sister in the future!" Dad threatened subtlety, while shaking his hand. Mr Glacen shivered while in contact with Dads skin, the bell rang then signalling the start of next period; however we stayed in the office waiting for Lucy and Mr Hatt to return.

Half an hour in to the next lesson they returned, claiming that Lucy had gone off to the next lesson and the teacher had not let her out for 30 minutes as they had a test, we would have believed this apart from the fact there scents where combined, meaning that they had been... involved with each other! This thought was both shocking and explained the lack of fairness from Mr Hatt, unfortunately we could not say anything because then they would know there was something up with us.

"MISS CALZONY EXPLAIN WHY AND HOW YOU THOUGHT THAT HITTING A FELLOW STUDENT WAS ACCEPTABLE!" Mr Glacen shouted, getting redder by the second.

"Its not acceptable Sir, sorry sir, I let my anger have the best of me sir, it won't happen again sir!" Lucy replied sharply and sincerely, giving me a filthy look which I returned with enthusiasm.

"Damn right it isn't! Make sure it doesn't happen again! To punish you, you will receive 3 weeks' worth of detentions, each for 3 hours, every night after school, they shall start today and I shall be informing you parents of this!" Mr Glacen spat.

"Yes sir!" Lucy replied sullenly, looking like this was the worst punishment ever. Well she hadn't seen what my uncles would have in store for her yet so this would seem like the worst punishment ever.

"You can go, and don't forget that you have a detention after school today, miss one and it will turn in to a month's worth of detentions!" Mr Glacen shouted after her already retreating back.

We walked out after her, leaving the two men alone in the study, when we got to the outside of the cafeteria, my aunts and uncles all started talking again, chatting about how horrible the staff here where and whether or not they had noticed that Mr Hatt had been screwing that Lucy girl. I turned to my parents and thanked them for their inputs. Finally the bell rang and students poured out of the buildings all heading for the cafeteria, we were one of the closer ones due to our absence from 5th period, thanks to this we snatched one of the tables that was furthest away from civilisation. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice waited at the table while we brought our 'prop' food. On the way back I spotted G standing in the middle of the cafeteria looking lost so I took a detour and invited her to sit with us, hoping that the family wouldn't mind, but knowing that they would want to meet her sooner or later. We slowly walked over to our newly acquired table ignoring that looks that people gave us, I snatched some napkins on the way for the family to hid food in. When we got there I sat down next to Dad with G on the other side of me, next to G was Mom who was also sitting next to Alice then Jasper, Rose then Emmett and then there was a spare seat for Jake to sit in when he go back from stuffing his tray.

"Soooo, you're G right? Nessie's told us all about you, don't worry good things!" Emmett said while hiding food in his napkin.

"Yeah, I'm G! You must be Emmett! Ness's told me all about you as well." G answered with a smile that showed of perfectly straight teeth that were snowy white.

"Cool! What classes do you have with her?" Emmett asked politely, while everyone else hid another piece of food in their napkin.

"3rd onwards so; Physic's, Calc 2, English and P.E! I'm so glad that Ness had Lunch 2 because I would have been on my own otherwise because all my other friends got stuck with Lunch 4 which starts ten minutes before this one ends ." G explained looking upset that she had not got the same lunch as her friends.

"What lessons do you have with your friends?" Mom asked.

" 1st , 2nd and 5th! I have Katie in 1st, Lily-Rose in 2nd and Katie, Lily-Rose and Caroline in 5th! It's awesome because all the lessons that I don't have with them I have with you! That reminds me, where did you go in Calc? I heard shouting just after Lucy the Evil Bitch came in, was he shouting at you? Then you didn't turn up in English, I was worried!" G questioned, looking scared that I had got into trouble on my first day.

"No I was pulled out because Mr Hatt, who is having a relationship with Lucy by the way, thought that I was skipping! In fact I had just gone to get her out of the bathrooms, then she slapped me. When I got out of the toilets I bumped into Bella and told her about it. Mr Hatt came out with the delusion that I was skipping and when he saw me hugging Bella jumped to the conclusion that she had stopped me." I explained.

"Mr Hatt, Lucy, RELATIONSHIP! OMG reall... wait she SLAPPED you, like hand hits cheek slap?" G asked, turning from gleeful to furious in half a second.

"Yes really and yes like hand hits cheek slap!" I confirmed while sneaking another piece of food into my napkin. Sure I like food but I hate eating the amount that humans do, plus I have no appetite since I hunted 4 days ago.

"Oh you poor thing! What do you want me to do, I could so take her, she's in our P.E class you know so it would be so easy to make it look like an accident!" G threatened, her demeanour matching her fiery appearance.

"Thanks but no thanks!" I replied, knowing that if anyone was going to be hurting Lucy then it would be me or my Uncles. Finally Jake arrived with a massive plate of food and sat in the spare seat in-between to Dad and Emmett.

"Hi Jake, whoa how can you eat that much?" I asked looking at the pile of food the size of Mount Everest that was heaped on his plate.

"Because trying to not hit a girl gave me an appetite!" Jake said sarcastically, showing me that he was worried; he was only sarcastic when he was worried. He started shovelling food into his mouth, distracting G, this gave us a chance to chuck more food into the napkins that where on our laps. I took a couple of bites of food when G was looking, it was disgusting as usual; the only food that wasn't disgusting was the food that Grandma makes because that actually tastes like what I would imagine food to taste like; not like that baby formula mixed with porridge, salt, dark chocolate and baked beans which is what the food that the school made tastes like. Another bell rang somewhere in the school and more people flooded in to the already full canteen, but avoided the tables nearer to us, it seemed that my family hadn't been exaggerating; humans really did avoid them like the plague.

G stood up and walked over to a two girls that where standing in the middle of the floor looking worried about getting a table. She started leading them over to one of the spare tables by us, I concentrated hard on what they where saying.

"Oh hi G, who did you sit with this lunch?" A girl with darker coloured hair asked.

"A new girl called Nessie and her family." G responded.

"Family? Wow but they all look so different! How can they be related if they are all about the same age?" A girl with dirty blond hair questioned.

"Yeah, they're all adopted and all together. The two blonds are related and Edward and Nessie are related as well, Edward is the bronze haired one and Nessie is the girl with the really long bronze hair sitting next to him." G explained, now within human earshot.

I quickly stood up, shoving my food into a plastic bag that was being passed around the table, and walked over to a spare table. Dad soon joined me, realising what I wanted to do, and lifted the other end of the table, despite the fact that I could have done it alone, and walked over to the end of the table where we placed it down, grabbing chairs for the newcomers as we went to sit down. I sat down on my normal seat but motioned for G to sit where Dad had been sitting before wanting her friends and her to be comfortable. They sat down and introduced themselves.

"Hi i'm Lily-Rose but you can call me Lily or Rose, I don't really mind." The dark haired one said with an brief smirk, the impression that I had got of her was that she was always in trouble but seemed to worm her way out of it.

"Hi, I'm Caroline!" The dishwater blond said with a shy smile. I smiled back pleased that my family was making some normal friends. We then went round the table introducing ourselves, one at a time. All to soon the bell rand signalling that we had 5 minutes to get to next lesson, the family and G got up and disposed of the leftover food in the trash bins that where spread over the canteen in a strategic formation.

Before we reached the gym, Aunt Alice handed me a bag filled with sport clothes. I grimaced; it looked like we were going to have to dress down for today's class. When we were in the changing rooms I looked around, wondering who I had in this class. I had, Aunt Alice, Aunty Rose, Mom and G. I was glanced around the changing rooms again, sure that I had missed something, I glanced into a pair of bright blue, hate filled eyes from across the changing room, then I recalled the convocation from earlier. G had said that Lucy was going to be in this class. I sighed, looked like it was going to be a long year.

...

**Cliff hanger again! Wasn't as bad as the other one though! **

**And I forgot to put this in the disclaimer,**

**I don't own the friends either, they are actually my friends attitudes and looks, but different names on two of them. So the only thing that I own is the enemy, that sucks! At least I can threaten to kill of their characters if they don't let me write... **

**Anyway, waffling again! STOP! 3000 words!**

**Sadly I won't be able to update this coming weekend as I have a major family commitment so I will write a 3000 to 4000 word chapter for Thursday/Friday. **

**Thank you for reading and if you do review I will get back to you!**

**Cat**

**P.S the theme songs for this chapter where 'Love Death Birth' from the breaking dawn part 1 CD and Happy Endings by Mika (Yes i'm obsessed)**


	16. Chapter 15

_Previous..._

_Before we reached the gym, Aunt Alice handed me a bag filled with sport clothes. I grimaced; it looked like we were going to have to dress down for today's class. When we were in the changing rooms I looked around, wondering who I had in this class. I had, Aunt Alice, Aunty Rose, Mom and G. I was glanced around the changing rooms again, sure that I had missed something, I glanced into a pair of bright blue, hate filled eyes from across the changing room, then I recalled the convocation from earlier. G had said that Lucy was going to be in this class. I sighed, looked like it was going to be a long year._

_..._

I walked out of the changing room and into the gym. I had picked out a grass green, body hugging top with navy baggy shorts and a pair of Nike trainers, i had put my hair up in a matching grass green band that would hold my hair in a pony tail for the rest of Gym. I sat down next to Mom and waited for the teacher to get to Cullen. Yet again there was a lot of head turning when he did, though i'm not sure if that was for the fact that we were new or the fact that there was 3 of us in one class with the same name. Finally the coach got on to what we were doing today, It was volleyball. I saw Mom shudder at something, probably a stray thought, and Aunt Alice smile at something, probably the thing that Mom was cringing at. I placed my hand on Moms arm and asked her what the matter was, she then whispered in my ear so fast that no-body but vampire's would have been able to hear it.

"When I was human, I was really clumsy and sports where not my forte, I inflicted a lot of pain playing sports, i'm just remembering that!" Mom whispered.

Finally we were told to split of into groups of 5, I automatically shied closer to Mom, Aunt Alice, Aunty Rose and G who where all sitting on my left right hand side. We stood up and walked over to the side of the court that we had been allocated, Mom went at the front left hand side, where as Aunt Alice went on the right hand side. I was about to protest but then Aunt Alice came over and told me to wait and see. I complied and went at the back with Aunty Rose. G went in the middle and was silent, it seemed that she was nervous.

The other team set up on the other side, Lucy was the one that was in the middle with her sycophants spaced evenly around her. The coach gave G the ball and she thumped it down the centre, the enemy returned it over to Aunt Alice's side, normally it would have been to high, but she bent her knees and jumped, but the thing was it was the normal height for a human to jump to, so she got away with it, she spiked it downwards into the court, at a speed that I was pretty sure wasn't normal. It touched the floor signalling that we were starting the game. Aunt Rose served it well, and we were winning within minutes of the game starting, it looked like it wasn't just my Uncles who were punishing Lucy, it was my Aunts as well. Soon it was 5-0.

We lost the next point making it 5-1, it was their serve so I passed the ball under the net for one of the sycophants to serve. It went over and on to Moms side of the court, I held my breath, not knowing how good Mom was at volleyball, I doubted that she was that bad but she would need to control her strength if this was going to go in. She did and it hit the floor with a crack. It seemed that Aunt Alice wasn't the only one who was having no difficulty in controlling where it went but instead was having difficulty in controlling how hard they hit it. The game continued and Lucy's team, who were used to winning, were faced with the possibility of losing, the score was 23-2 to us with 1 minute to go. I sat back on my haunches and waited for Mom to serve, it seemed that once Mom had got used to the game and her strength she worked well to win us points. She wasn't the only one, G was also really good on the volleyball court, and she seemed to have an insight into where the ball would come from next, and to where, sort of like Alice.

Finally the whistle blew signalling the end of the game, we had won by a landslide, 25-2. The coach paired us off with a new team; we won again, this time with even more of a landslide, 31-0. Then the bell rang signalling the end of the day, I sighed and walked back to the changing room with G by my side. It took me just under 2 minutes to get changed and I walked back to the car thinking about what a day it had been. First there had been Lucy with her big gob, then Lucy hitting me and me making a new group of friends, this was the biggest day of my life so far and I had got through it with a sore cheek and a new group of friends.

When I got to the car park lot's of cars where leaving so I had to dodge them all while trying to get to the other side, finally I succeeded and got in to the Ferrari, hoping that Jake would get in beside me. It had been ages since I had just talked with my best friend and I was desperate for a little catch up time, I was going to tell him about my growing feelings for him so I was a little nervous. Ok a lot nervous because what if he didn't feel the same way, he was my best friend and if he didn't feel the same way then what we have now would be ruined and I didn't want to lose it. On the other hand though, I had never kept a secret from Jake before and I didn't want to make it a habit so I was going to have to ask him whether he felt the same way.

I felt the leather recline and knew without looking that it was Jake.

"Later Jake, when everyone is hunting can we talk please?" I whispered nervously.

"Yeah sure Ness, is everything Ok?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine!" I lied, my voice shaking while I met his steady dark brown gaze.

The car started and we were soon moving away from school, with my parents driving. We arrived ten minutes after leaving school, a record for us to beat in the future. Grandma was waiting on the door step looking eager for us to start telling her about our day. I complied and sat down on the couch with her right by my side, I then told the story out loud, not exaggerating anything. Grandma was a wonderful listener, gasping at all the right moments and not making a sound otherwise. When I reached the end she pulled me into a hug, which I returned fully. When we were done hugging, she sent me off to my room and I was all to grateful to concede as I wanted to be on my own for a change, well as alone as you can get with a whopping great hole in your floor.

...

**Hi, thanks for reading, I know most of you don't read this bit but can you please review because it really makes my day when you do! Remember I'm not going to upload on my usual schedule next week due to family commitments! Thanks again!**

**Cat **


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi, this is chapter 16, Righting this in the library at school cause otherwise I'm not gonna finish in time! I forgot to add this last chapter so…**

**I don't own any of this apart from Lucy which is kinda depressing and yeah. Stephanie Meyer does, not me.**

**Thank you for reading! Even though most don't read this! Please review! It really makes my day!**

….

_Previously…_

_The car started and we were soon moving away from school, with my parents driving. We arrived ten minutes after leaving school, a record for us to beat in the future. Grandma was waiting on the door step looking eager for us to start telling her about our day. I complied and sat down on the couch with her right by my side, I then told the story out loud, not exaggerating anything. Grandma was a wonderful listener, gasping at all the right moments and not making a sound otherwise. When I reached the end she pulled me into a hug, which I returned fully. When we were done hugging, she sent me off to my room and I was all to grateful to concede as I wanted to be on my own for a change, well as alone as you can get with a whopping great hole in your floor._

…

Chapter 16

I walked over to my desk and sat down, whilst pulling my books out of my school bag. I was going to ignore the sounds of delight and splashing coming from the pool and get on with my homework. It was geography homework which entailed explaining with diagrams the different types of tectonic plate movement. I opened my geography book, took out my colored felt tip's and started. About half an hour after starting I felt some water land on the back of my neck causing me to turn around at vampire speed, there was no-one there but I hadn't sensed any one moving behind me. Then it hit me, of course, the hole with the pool beneath it, I peered over the edge and saw Uncle Emmett trying to splash Uncle Jasper who was standing on the ledge beneath me. I stood up and made my way back to my desk, on the way another drop of water hit me but I ignored it. Within 15 minutes I was finished and was fed up of being hit with water droplets. It was OK for the others they all had glass doors to block them but I didn't! I made up my mind and quickly slipped in to the swimming costume that had been drying over the chair in my bathroom. Tip toeing over to the hole I slipped a swimming cap over my hair to save me from drying it later. When I reached the hole I didn't bother with a fancy wind up I just jumped and got into a bomb position waiting for the water to meet me. Suddenly something hard smashed in to my back, creating a massive tidal wave of water that splashed over the main floor; but hit the wall and glass door that protected the lounge and kitchen, also Jakes floor which also had a glass floor protecting it, good I didn't want Jakes room to be soaked!

They weren't the only thing that I had got though, Emmett stood in one corner of the room, looking very bedraggled, his usually curly hair had flopped either side of his face. Then I looked up and saw a damp Jasper standing where he had been before in shock, my vision was soon disrupted when Carlisle's face appeared in between us.

"Ness, Your parents, aunts, uncles, Esme and I are going on a hunting trip in 5 minutes if we ever get out of here, are you sure you don't want to come?" Grandpa asked, shooting Emmett a worried look.

"No Grandpa! I'm sure! Me and Jake are going to talk, like we used to! Thanks for the offer though!" I answered, getting out of the pool, grabbing a towel and getting in to the lift, beating Emmett, who was walking at human pace.

It arrived at the top and I got in to comfy clothes, i.e sweatpants that I have to hide from Alice otherwise she'll chuck them because they are a year old! Then I swung down on to the floor below and ran around the ledge, watching my family get ready for the hunting trip, but closing my eyes when Emmett forgot to close the curtains and got dressed. Finally they went out of the door and I sat down at the edge of 'The Hole', five minutes later I heard someone come out of the lift, I looked around to see Jake come out of the lift in cut off jeans, which, judging by their crumpled form, must have been hidden from Aunt Alice, he sat down beside me, with a blank expression.

"Jake, we need to talk." I prodded, trying not to sound like an idiot.

"What do you need to talk about? because if it is about today then I really think that your parents are the ones that would be best for that Ness, after all they weren't the ones that got you yelled at by a teacher." Jake whispered his voice breaking, he sounded heartbroken making me want to reach out and comfort him in whatever way he needed.

"Jake it wasn't your fault, no matter what way you look at it, it wasn't! That wasn't what I was talking about anyway!" I explained, putting my hand comfortingly on his arm and showing him my feelings from the past months towards him growing, before I could chicken out. I slowly felt his muscles relax as I got closer towards today only for them to stiffen when I reached the part when Lucy appeared. When I got to now, he looked up at me from under his lashes, his eyes a deep mesmerising brown. I felt my spirit saw as we sat there, watching the light twinkle of the water waiting below, his hand tight on mine. As the temperature dropped I snuggled in to Jake, his warmth heating me through, finally he spoke, his voice deep and alluring.

"You're not the only one who feels that way Ness, I've feel that for you since you were born, only it was like brotherly affection until about a month ago." Jake confirmed, making me feel more confident in my new declaration. I leaned in closer, wrapping my arms around his torso at the same time, flaunting the fact that Dad and his stupid, inconvenient mind reading were hunting along with the rest of the over hearing sensitive family. I adjusted myself, turning my head so that it was facing upwards, but not expecting Jakes russet lips to be inches from my own. A sudden burning desire took hold of my head as it lifted itself up from his lap, and towards Jakes lips, he seemed to sense this and brought his face down to meet mine.

We met half way, our lips brushing each other's tenderly. There was so much more love in that kiss than should have been possible, the suppressed love from the past month making it all the more passionate. However we didn't take it any further, knowing that this was far enough to push my Dad for one night.

About half an hour later, when my lips where saw and we could hear voices approaching the house. I quickly pulled away from Jake, knowing that it was more than enough for dad to hear it in our thoughts, let alone in person. Just as I thought this, Dad burst in downstairs, looking furious, but before he could get anywhere near me, a pale, white, slender hand was placed on his arm, and slowly pulled him back outside. The rest of the family burst in looking refreshed and happy, Alice especially. I groaned when I realised what she must have seen, she must have seen herself planning another wedding, our wedding. I wasn't like my Mom; I didn't have any qualms about marriage so as soon as Jake had confirmed that he loved me, the only foreseeable future from this decision, was our wedding. I shuddered at the idea, just because I didn't fear marriage as Mom had, doesn't mean that I wanted to jump in to marriage, I'm only 6 and a half!

Jake swung down on the handles to his room as I got up and walked over to my bed and flopped on the duvet. It had been a long day and I had yet to hunt due to my want for a decent, non-ear-wigged conversation. Almost without thinking about it I fell asleep, dreaming about the future and what it held...

...

**Thank You so much for reading, I know I say this every chapter but please review! **

**Yes it was short but do you have any idea, how much time GCSE's take out of your schedule? A lot!**

**Thank you again**

**Cat**


End file.
